The technical sector of this invention is that of automatic firearms and in particular weapons which can use, upon request by the user, two different kinds of ammunition, for instance penetrating ammunition and explosive ammunition.
We are already familiar with FR Pat. No. 1,576,739 which describes a weapon with two conveyors that are parallel to the axis of the weapon, which includes at the level of the conveyors a stripping station where the ammunition is stripped from its tray by a lengthwise shift triggered by a pusher that is part of the breech of the weapon and, in front of this stripping station, a distribution station which includes a main insertion location designed to accommodate the first cartridge to be inserted into the barrel of the weapon and two symmetrical waiting locations, each of those waiting locations corresponding to one of the rotors of the conveyors and designed to accommodate a cartridge from the corresponding belt stemming from said stripping station.
This device possesses proper accuracy in the conveying of the ammunition but it displays the disadvantage of increasing weapon length.
We also are familiar with U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,646 where the ammunition taken from a feed sprocket unit is brought in line with the axis of the breech by means of a mobile slide or tray assembly which is shiftable crosswise to the weapon.
The disadvantage displayed by both devices is that, when an ammunition choice has been made, we are forced to fire the last ammunition from the previously selected cartridge belt, which can hamper fire accuracy.
FR Pat. No. 1,537,614 unveils a weapon which includes two tilting feed devices so that one is set when the other is shifted out of reach from the axis of the breech.
The disadvantage underlying this device is the drive of the feed belt which displays operating jolts, leading to a chance of rupture or unhooking of the link, thus resulting in a halting of fire.